


Endings

by donsboy



Series: The Daddy Series [8]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Jackson get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment of the series.

Time began to move quickly for the guys as the holidays neared. Don and Danny both were busy working and Jackson was doing well at the shop. Things got so hectic that Don and Jackson had to postpone any talk of the wedding at least until things calmed down a bit. When the guys finally caught a break, Christmas was nearly upon them, and they were busy again trying to get shopping done and gifts bought. They bought a tree and decorated it, and had a very select few friends over. Mac and Adam dropped by, along with Sheldon and Lindsay, and Jackson's shop manager, Lisa, and her husband Duncan. During the course of the conversation, the wedding came up. Don asked Mac if he would be his best man, and Mac asked if that would cause a problem with Danny. Jackson said it would not because Danny wanted to be his Daddy's best man. Mac said he would be glad to stand up with Don, and asked where the wedding was going to be. Don replied that they wanted to keep it simple and do it at City Hall. Lindsay said that was a good idea because simple was best.

Jackson and Mac had to excuse themselves because Danny and Adam had started arguing in Danny's room. The two men arrived to find Danny pissed and Adam defiant. Jackson asked what happened, and Danny told him that he and Adam were arguing about the game, and that while they were having words, Adam threw the controller at the TV and broke the screen. Mac walked over to the TV and saw the damage Adam had caused. He turned to his boy and asked why he'd thrown the controller. Adam's reply was that Danny was pissing him off. Danny started yelling at Adam, and Jackson stopped him mid-sentence and put him in time out. Mac commented that Adam's actions required a bit more than a time out, and Jackson told him he could use his room. Mac thanked Jackson, took off his belt, and told Adam to get moving.

After punishment was over, Mac had Adam apologize and promise to replace Danny's TV. Danny accepted his apology and the two were on better terms again. Before Adam and Mac left, Mac got Jackson off by himself and asked about the cat-o-nine tails he saw in the bedroom when he was punishing Adam. Jackson explained the he used that on Don from time to time. Mac asked where he got it, and Jackson gave him the name of the shop, told him who to ask for, and to mention that he had sent him. Mac asked how it handled, and Jackson said his was beautifully balanced and very responsive.

Once everyone was gone, Danny came and sat on the sofa next to Don. Don said he was sorry to hear about Adam breaking the TV. Danny said that was okay because Mac was going to make Adam buy him another one. Danny snuggle close to Don and asked if he would put him to bed that night. Don got the message that there was more to it than that, and said he would definitely tuck Danny in. Jackson joined they guys in the living room, and Don asked what he'd been doing. Jackson replied that he had to replace the bedspread on the bed. Danny asked why, and Jackson said that Adam had come on the bed when Mac punished him for breaking Danny's TV. Don started laughing as did Danny. The guys cleaned up from the party, and Jackson told Danny it was time for bed. Don told Jackson he would take care of putting Danny to bed. Jackson said that was fine, kissed Danny goodnight. Jackson went to his room and got ready for bed. He knew it would be a while before Don came to bed because he saw the look on Danny's face when he said it was bedtime. He read for a while, and started to get sleepy. He reached over and turned off the lamp, laying in the darkness waiting for the Sandman to finish beating him to death.

Danny slowly slid down the length of Don's dick and wiggled his ass in appreciation. Don asked if he liked riding his dick that way, and Danny moaned and nodded his head. Don began to pile drive Danny's hole, which made Danny want more. Don flipped him over and began fucking him from behind. It didn't take long for both men to shoot their loads, and they collapsed on the bed, tired and satisfied. Don went to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean Danny, and finish putting him to bed. He stopped off at the bathroom and took a quick shower before going to Jackson's room.

Don eased the door open so as not to wake Jackson. He walked carefully around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Once he got settled, he reached for Jackson,only to have him pull him away. Confused, Don asked what was wrong. Jackson said nothing was wrong, he just didn't need a fucking. Don said he didn't understand, and Jackson told him that he didn't have to make love to him just because he'd made love to Danny earlier. Don apologized and told Jackson that he didn't want any jealousy to come up. Jackson said he appreciated that and told him not to worry about it.

 

Christmas came and went, and it was a bit lonely for Jackson. Don and Danny both had to work Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and Jackson was alone most of the time. They did manage to exchange their gifts Christmas Day. Don bought Jackson a very nice bracelet, and he bought Danny five of the hottest video games on the market. Danny bought Don a nice watch, and gave Jackson a necklace with a St. Christopher's medallion. Jackson gave both the guys $1,000. each in a card. The boys were floored and thanked Jackson very much. Jackson told them they were worth it and sent them on to work. He sat down with another cup of coffee, and began thinking about the wedding since it was just around the corner. They still had to get the blood tests done, and the marriage license had to be picked up. These were minor details, but Jackson wanted to get them attended to because with Don's schedule being what it was these days, it looked to be a case of getting things in order ASAP.

Things really moved into high gear after that. The marriage license was obtained, and Don and Dan were married soon after that, with Danny and Mac in attendance. The honeymoon, such as it was, was spent at Don's uncle's place in the country. Life pretty much returned to normal. The guys worked and Don took the duties of being Danny's Daddy very seriously. At times, Jackson would reflect on how everything started with Danny shyly giving Jackson his card that day at the museum. He considered himself a very lucky man to have two people like Don and Danny in his life, faults and all. He knew he'd never get this luck ever again, and he was definitely gonna make the most of it.....

 

THE END


End file.
